


Heartstrings

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Family, Love, M/M, Multi, friends - Freeform, hard case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hard case leaves Tony feeling unsettled and lost. What happens takes both he and Jethro by surprise and changes the course of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of NCIS. I really wish I did, the fun I could have! I'll just play with them for a bit and put them back..*sighs*
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome Beta Amy! She is totally amazing in every way!

No one expected what they found as they walked through the halls of the deserted hotel. But the layers of filth, human excrement and the smell of death permeated through everything and gave them fair warning of what they would find.

 

Silently they moved through room after room as they worked to clear the building and with the hope that they would find some signs of life. So far, all they had found was more evidence that the man they had been tracking was far more depraved than originally thought.

 

The case had started with the abduction of a Marine’s teenage daughter and upon her recovery they found that they had stumbled upon a pedophile ring that was also using their young charges as breeders. The depravity that they had uncovered was mind boggling.

 

Tracking the ring down to this dilapidated hotel had given them a measure of hope that they would be able to save more of the children from the horrors that they had endured and give some families something to be thankful for.

 

However that was not what they had found upon their entry into the hotel. It was clear that their suspect had discovered that he was under suspicion and was tying up his loose ends. So far the only thing that they had seen here was eight small dead bodies. With each step, their hope that they would find anyone live dwindled.

 

Gibbs cocked his head as he held up his hand for them to stop. Putting his finger to his lips he gestured to the door on the left motioning for Tony and Tim to get into place and taping his mic twice letting Fornell and his team know they may have something.

 

Gibbs nodded towards Tony as Fornell’s group rounded the corner. Immediately he kicked down the door and they all entered the room guns drawn. What they saw sent shivers down their spines. In the corner was a young girl clearly beaten and having just given birth gasping for air. Her baby was on the floor not breathing and Johnson Rivers, their suspect, held a gun to her head.

 

“My baby…” She gasped. “Please…” Her eyes pleaded with them and Tony saw the desperation on her young face. At that moment she didn’t care how the child came about, it was hers and she wanted it to be cared for. Tony looked at the baby and gave little hope for its survival, but as soon as he could, he would try to ease her mind.

 

Gibbs took in the scene and saw that his SFA would attend to the baby and mother. All he needed to do was take Johnson out of the equation ASAP.

 

“Johnson, you have no way out and trust me after what we have seen here you have no chance in hell. Put the gun down before I shoot you myself.” Gibbs’ was rage clearly evident in his voice.

 

“No way in hell. I’ll shoot this bitch before you ever have the chance to do that. Then you’ll have lost her. Ain’t that what you’re secretly hoping?” He laughed a cold chilling laugh void of humanity. “Got news for ya…I done had her, more than once…shared her with my pals. Bet you would like to know their names.”

 

Gibbs shook his head. “Not going to work Johnson. Have your so called friends in custody already. You’re done. Put the damn gun down. My patience is wearing thin and trust me when I say there isn’t anyone here that will care if I put one between your eyes.”

 

“I don’t believe you. You’re bluffing.”

 

“How do you think we found this place? Beau Herritt led us here. Turned on you, said he was tired of covering your ass.”

 

“He never covered my fucking ass. I have carried him for years. I am the one who find the brats, I’m the one who breaks them and I am the one who finds buyers. What the hell is he talking about?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Put the gun down.” Gibbs roared.

 

Johnson shook his head slowly as he cocked the gun. Taking my pretty toy with –“ That was all he had a chance to say before Gibbs’ bullet penetrated his skull.

 

Tony moved at that moment grabbing the baby as he went to the mother quickly shrugging his coat off and wrapping the baby tightly before attempting CPR. As he worked on the baby, he tried to comfort the young girl that had already experienced and seen more than she ever should have endured.

 

“Is it a boy or girl?” Her small voice croaked out.

 

Tony was saved from answering as Gibbs dropped down beside him and looked so he could answer the girl and Tony could continue his ministrations.

 

“It’s a girl.” Moving towards her slowly to check if there were any other injuries. “What’s your name?” He discovered the only reason for all the blood was that she was hemorrhaging and there was nothing he could do to help that other than make her comfortable.

 

“Nicole Stewart.” She brought tearful blue eyes up to meet Gibbs. “Is she going to be ok?”

 

“I don’t know. I do know that Tony, the man that is working on her, won’t give up and will do the best he can.”

 

Nicole’s eyes started to close as she started to lose the fight for her life. “Make sure she is safe.”

 

“Hang in there Nicole, we have help on the way.”

 

She smiled sadly at the child in Tony’s arms. “Just keep her safe.” Taking a shallow breath. “Find people to love her…protect her…please…she is just innocent…” Breathing her last breath. Gibbs lowered his head and sighed before he looked over at Tony.”

 

Tony was cradling the baby in his arms as he administered CPR and had finally heard a small cry and for that, he was thankful.

 

“There you go…hang in there.” Tony whispered at the baby before he turned towards Gibbs. “When are the Paramedics due?”

 

“They’re on their way. You’re doing great.” Placing his hand on the younger man’s shoulder giving him an encouraging squeeze. “Nicole was able to see that she was in good hands Tony. Regardless, that gave her a measure of peace.”

 

“She was just a baby herself Jet. What the fuck is wrong with people? What is gonna happen to this little princess here? We need to see if Nicole has family…we-”

 

“I know and we will Tony, just keep her warm and we’ll get this all figured out and find her a safe home. We’ll do whatever it takes to make this right.”

 

Tony tried to keep his rage at the situation reigned in as he looked at the baby and then Nicole. They were too late, she was so young and they were not able to save her or the other children that had found. How the fuck was this supposed to be alright? Looking down at the tiny baby all he knew was that he was going to make damn sure that she was never touched by these events.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony sat on the couch in the dark unable to sleep or more correctly afraid to sleep again. The nightmares were becoming more than he could bear. He had been unable to get the events of their last case out of his head, Nicole and her baby were prominent features in his nightmares, and usually he was never able to save the both of them.

 

Realistically he knew that they had done everything they could and had done their best not everyone could have been saved. But they were children who had been used and abused and suffered more in their young lives than anyone should have to. They had managed in the end to save three children as well as Nicole’s baby, and for that he was thankful. But it wasn’t enough; he couldn’t stop feeling there was more he needed to do.

 

A heavy sigh escaped as he looked at the unlit tree in the corner. It was Christmas next week and this was the first time in the three years that he and Jethro had been together that he was lacking the spirit to turn it on or celebrate at all.

 

There was an emptiness that he had never felt before and he had no clue what to do or even where it came from. He picked up his phone to call the hospital once again, feeling the need to see if her condition had improved. He had no idea why he couldn’t let this go or why he felt something pulling on him.

 

The baby had been struggling for her life since she had been born, but she was somehow hanging in there. Putting the phone down, he decided he needed to see her…needed to see that what they did mattered. He had put on his OSU sweats and hoodie after he left their bed and Jethro still sleeping. It wasn’t often that he could leave the bed without the older man sensing it, but right now he knew that Jethro was exhausted. The case had been hard on him too, bringing out all his fatherly instincts as well as his own loss. 

 

Tony snuck back upstairs so that he could leave Jethro a note explaining where he was going wanting to alleviate any worry if he woke up and found him gone. Looking down on his sleeping form he smiled, relieved that he was getting some much needed sleep. Placing the note on the nightstand, he then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jethro’s forehead.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony walked towards the NICU ward trying to understand why he couldn’t let this go. This was by no means his first loss or case that involved kids. He hated those cases; but you dealt with the rage that came with them, dealt with it and moved on. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about Nicole and her baby.

 

Stopping at the nurse’s station he hesitated wondering if he would be allowed to see the baby, if he should see the baby and if he was asked, why he wanted to see the baby. He wasn’t sure that he had answers to any of those questions.

 

“Hi. I Special Agent Tony DiNozzo from NCIS.” Pulling his badge out of his jacket pocket. Looking unsure he continued. “A baby girl was brought in a week ago…I’ve been calling to check up on her and…”

 

Sharon looked at the man in front of her seeing his discomfort and confusion at being here and decided to help him out a little. “Tony? Are you the one who has been calling about baby girl Stewart?”

 

Nodding Tony sighed. “I’ve been worried about her. The case was bad and …well…hell I don’t know, just can’t stop thinking about her.” His green eyes spoke volumes.

 

She smiled gently understanding even if Tony didn’t, but she was about to change that. “We’ve nicknamed her Angel. She has had a difficult beginning but she is a fighter and she is beautiful. Come with me, I think you two need to get reacquainted, she misses her knight in shining armor.”

 

“Not much of a hero.” He whispered looking down at his shoes.

 

“I disagree. There is a baby that is alive and a young mother who found peace in the end. Not a perfect ending, but you did your best and that sometimes is all you can do.” She gestured at the babies in the unit. “Look around you. I get it. I try to save each and every baby that comes in the door.”

 

“Unfortunately not all of them make it out the door and that sucks. But I don’t stop trying to save them all and neither do you. So yes, as far as that baby and I am concerned you are her hero. Now come on and let’s get you washed up so you can hold her.” She pushed Tony gently through the doors.

 

“What? No….I can’t…”

 

Sharon just smiled as she handed him the soap. “Wash really well using lots of soap and one of those brushes to clean under your finger nails.” She watched as he did exactly that the whole time muttering how this was a very bad idea and kids didn’t like him. She just smiled and moved him forward.

 

The next thing that Tony knew he was sitting in a rocking chair holding a tiny baby and feeling as if he found what was missing.

 

“Hey Princess, remember me? You look a bit better than you did the first time we met.” Tony stroked her cheek gently with the pad of his finger. Her eyes fluttered open and met his and right then he was lost. He had no idea what the hell happened but from that moment, she was his and he had no idea what to do.

 

He couldn’t have a baby, could he? What about Jet? What the hell was he even doing thinking about this, he wasn’t meant to be a father. Their lives were dangerous, long hours and all sorts of things he couldn’t think of at that moment. But he sat there telling her about everyone and everything as he rocked with no intention of ever letting her go.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Jethro woke up from a dream where Kelly was telling him it was time and every time he asked her ‘time for what?’ she just grinned and said that he would find out. Clearing his head he felt for Tony when he realized he was alone in the bed. Sitting up he rubbed his hands down his face before seeing the note.

 

Sighing he put the note back after reading it. He knew that Tony was struggling with this case and simply wasn’t able to let it go. He understood that and was doing all he could to find a way to help the younger man. Feeling an overwhelming need to be with Tony he threw on some clothes, grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed for the hospital.

 

Being 3am there was little traffic to contend with so he made record time. He had no idea how Tony was and what was drawing him to the hospital, but he was going to be there for him. Not seeing the man anywhere, he found the nurse’s station hoping they would be able to help him.

 

“Hi. I am looking for one of my agents.” Taking out his badge and flashing it. “Tony DiNozzo. He may be here to see a baby that was brought in from a case. Have you seen him?”

 

Sharon looked at the man trying to ascertain whether or not he was here to cause Tony trouble, but the look in the man’s blue eyes was only of concern. “He’s here.”

 

Releasing a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding, he relaxed. “Is he ok?”

 

Sensing there was more to these two men than met the eye she opted to follow her instincts and take him to see Tony.

 

“Come on, I can take you to him. I promise he is fine.” She smiled as she gestured her head towards the closed doors. “Follow me.”

 

What he saw took his breath away. Tony was rocking the baby and talking to her. But the look on his face was breathtaking. He was utterly entranced by the baby and the first time since this happened he looked at peace. He knew that feeling; he had that when Kelly was placed in his arms for the first time. But this was Tony’s moment.

 

“No daddy, it’s your too, if you let it be. It’s time.” Kelly’s voice rang clear in his head, but what she was saying…could he? Then Tony looked up and saw Jethro through the window and smiled. It was blinding and he found himself moving towards the two of them without any conscious thought.

 

Sharon watched enthralled at the scene before her feeling that something magical had transpired between these three and was honored to have been present. Not wanting to break the spell she whispered to Jethro. “I left a gown on the chair, wash your hands and use the brush on your nails. Then go enjoy your baby.”

 

She grinned at the surprised look on Jethro’s face. 

 

“She’s not …it’s not….his…ours…”

 

She winked at him before walking out the door. “I beg to differ with you on that. Go.”

 

Jethro walked into the room still amazed by the sight and he started to understand how very much he wanted this; a family with this man. The words that had come from Kelly kept playing repeatedly in his head and maybe she was right. 

 

“Jethro, come here. The nurses nicknamed her Angel.” Tony’s eyes shown and all the shadows that had been haunting him were gone. As he looked down at the baby he knew that he could do this. That he could take a chance on another family. That this baby could be theirs and seeing the look in Tony’s eyes he knew she already was,

 

Tony looked at Jethro, a wealth of emotions shining in his eyes; love, hope, fear and utter confusion. All normal for a new dad.

 

“I needed to come here tonight. I still don’t understand any of this…but when I held her this time-“ He struggled to find the right words. “I felt like suddenly everything fell into place. But kids don’t like me…and I have no idea what I am doing…at all. We have never talked about this at all. I love you and that means everything to me…” He looked back down at the baby and took a deep breath saying words that he never ever imagined he would say.

 

“I want her to be ours Jet. I want us to take her home and keep her safe. It makes no sense, I never thought I would want children, never felt the draw or need…but now…now I can’t imagine us not bringing her home. Does that even make any sense at all? Is it something you could even do?”

 

“Hell I am not even sure if I can do this, I am scared shitless.” Tony look alarmed. “I can’t even manage to watch my language. I shouldn’t even be considering this. You are a natural dad, I would be a screw up-“

 

Jethro put two fingers over Tony’s lips and grinned. “Breathe. You’ll be fine. You won’t be a screw up. We can do this together and you are already doing fine. She’s comfortable in your arms and you want to protect her. Sounds like a great start.”

 

Taking a deep breath he continued knowing that Tony needed to hear it. “And yes…I can do this…I want to do this with you. May not have been anything we have ever talked about and maybe we never would have, but things happened and here we are. I never thought I would ever want a child again after Kelly. Never wanted the chance of losing another and it always felt like I would be replacing her if I did that…but it isn’t.” 

 

He sighed. “No more than you’re a replacement for Shannon. I loved her and Kelly and I always will, but there is more than enough room for me to love you and this little one. You did that Tony. You climbed every wall and every defense I had put up…tore them down and took your spot.”

 

“As soon as I saw you…holding the baby I saw the look on your face and the love that was there. And then I knew that I wanted that with you. So I guess our next step is to find out if this is possible.” Jethro gently stroked the baby’s cheek as he smiled.

 

“Time for us to use all those favors we’ve stacked up.” Tony looked at Jethro grinning. “Bout time they were put to good use.” His expression changed to one of worry as he gently chewed his bottom lip. “Do you think we’ll be able to do this?”

 

The gentle headslap was unexpected but it did the trick.

 

“Of course we can.” Tony spouted and really, knowing Jethro, there was little doubt.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

The next couple of days became a whirlwind of activity starting after they met with their inner circle as Tony had dubbed it. From the moment that they shared their desire to adopt, Ducky took over the medical issues and found a wonderful pediatrician that would allow him to work alongside in her care.

 

Tim began searching for any as of yet unknown family members. After the case they had searched for Nicole’s parents to inform them of her death of their daughter and the birth of their grandchild. Nicole had been missing for two years by the time they had taken down the ring and they learned her parents had been in a car accidents roughly six months prior. Social Services had taken over the search for living blood relatives, but Tim knew that he could do it far more efficiently.

 

Vance and Fornell were pulling together their own favors to make sure the adoption was made a reality. It wasn’t too difficult as over the years both Tony and Jethro had touched many lives. It wasn’t difficult to find character witnesses for their case and they had a lawyer working with Social Services to make this a reality.

 

Abby had taken her excitement (and Palmer) to her nuns wanting to ensure that her two favorite men had everything on their side. While everyone else was working on covering every base they could to make sure that this happened for Gibbs and Tony; she decided that Jimmy and she would plan the aftermath which no one had thought about yet.

 

She and Jimmy had taken it upon themselves to work on a nursery as a surprise, however since they didn’t want to jinx anything, Abby deemed that they would only be window shopping and planning until they had the word that this was happening. Doing the work wouldn’t be too bad as she had lined up the nuns to help paint and decorate and with the two men spending a great deal of time at the hospital keeping it a surprise would be easy. Vance and Tim had walked in on a planning session and had slipped them some money agreeing to keep it a surprise.

 

Vance had even taken the team out of rotation for the time being. The loss of Jackie had put many things in perspective and seeing the look on the two men’s faces at the possibility they would be bringing their baby home, even if DiNozzo had surprised him, was something he understood. He was going to do everything that he could to make this happen.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony paced in their living room unable to relax as Jethro watched from the doorframe. The waiting was taking its toll. Everything had been turned over to a judge; character witness statements, background checks, Social Service’s investigation and everything else that had been needed on top of their meeting behind closed doors. 

 

“Tony, stop. There is nothing to stop the judge from approving the adoption. He is just going to the hospital to meet with the staff in charge of her care and finish up. He said we’ll hear a decision today or tomorrow.”

 

Sighing Tony stopped and visibly deflated as he pointed to his heart. “I know that here, but my head comes up with all kinds of alternative reactions.”

 

Jethro reached out pulling him into his arms. “I get it.” He kissed Tony’s temple. “You called dad, right?”

 

Tony smiled as he leaned into Jethro. “I did. While you were out picking up the food. I was going to wait for you, but I had to tell him he was going to be a grandpa if it all worked out. He is thrilled, wants to know what we’re going to name her.” Tony chuckled. “Already planning ways to spoil her.” 

 

“So when is he coming?”

 

“Still the day after Christmas. Has some friends that are playing Santa for some families and doing some meals for the ones that are in need, and yes I sent him some money to help out before you ask. Had to argue with the stubborn fool to take it, I can see where you get that stubborn streak from.” Raising an eyebrow as he glared at the older man. 

 

Jethro just shrugged and smirked. “What are we going to name her?”

 

“Haven’t given that too much thought, been kinda afraid to think about it…worried that would jinx it. So I’ve just sorta tossed names around in my head in a vague sort of way. You have any ideas?”

 

“Just a possible middle name- Anne.”

 

“That was your mother’s name…I like that.” Tony smiled. “How about Carissa Anne Gibbs-DiNozzo?”

 

Jethro crinkled his eyes and pursed his lips as he tossed the name around in his head. “I like it. Works nicely together.”

 

“That was a lot easier than I thought! I totally imagined dragged out discussions as we tossed out all sorts of names like Daphne, Merriweather, or Prudence and argued about it.” 

 

“You name our kid Merriweather and we would have words. Where the hell did you come up with that?”

 

Tony shrugged unrepentantly as he grinned. “May have watched Sleeping Beauty at the hospital one night.” Then his expression changed in to one of awe and wonder as he looked at Jethro.

 

“Our kid…she’s going to be ours.” Tony fell onto the couch as Jethro smiled.

 

“Sorta the whole point of adopting her Tone.” He sat down beside the younger man and took his hand in his, their fingers entwining naturally together, fitting perfectly as the two of them had since the beginning.

 

“You know what else I would like …more than anything?”

 

Tony looked into Jethro’s blue eyes seeing more love there than he had ever thought he would have or even deserve. “What?” He managed to whisper, suddenly knowing that his life was going to change more than he had ever dreamed and as much as that scared him, he wanted it…more than he would have ever admitted. 

 

“I want us to get married. I want everyone to know and not assume that you’re mine. I want to place a ring on your finger and declare it to the world. We don’t need that piece of paper but I want it. I have never been good with words and I know a lot of things go unsaid between us. I want to change that. I love you and can’t imagine there not being an us. Took us too long to get here, but we did and I never want to let go. I want it all…so will you marry me?” Jethro tried to quell the nervousness that had taken residence in his stomach.

 

Hell they had been together for over three years and knew that this was it for the two of them, but putting those words out there…Tony had never once even hinted that he wanted it and here he was wanting to marry the man. What the hell was he thinking? 

 

Tony had never expected this…maybe in the far reaches of his mind he had wanted this for the two of them, but knew how Jethro felt about marriage. He just assumed that they would simply be together.

 

“Yes.” Tony managed to eek out. You sure this isn’t just because of the ba-“ No more words were needed as their lips met. Any thoughts that this was just about their new edition were swept away and discarded. This was about the two of them and their love for one another nothing more and nothing less.

 

As they slowly parted and rest forehead to forehead Gibbs finally spoke.

 

“I love you…wanted this for a long time,” Sighing deeply. “But I suck at this or have in the past and I want to make sure that I don’t do that here. You…I can’t live without.”

 

“Mistakes are in the past Jet. You know and I know why those marriages failed. And you’re not the same person as you were when they happened. We’ve been together a whole lot longer than three years. I mean we’ve been partners for ten and have been through more together than anyone should”

 

“But we’re still here…together and that is where we belong. I want us bound together so tightly that nothing can come between us because I can’t and don’t want to ever live without you. I had a preview of that when you went on your Mexican siesta and …never again.”

 

“Never again Tone, that I promise you.” Sealing his words with a kiss. Falling into each other was as natural as breathing, and eased their souls like nothing else. But right now it was more about reconnecting and sharing their strength as they neared the decision that would change the course of their lives.

 

Tony suddenly hit with everything pulled away slightly looking at the older man in shock and awe. “We’re getting married…getting a daughter….” 

 

His smile wide, Jethro chuckled. “Yep. Just now hitting ya?”

 

Tony just nodded. “Never saw this happening…any of it and well…wow, just wow.” His whole demeanor changed as a brilliant smile filled his face, “We’re getting married and getting a daughter.” His lips lowered to Jethro’s kissing him with everything he had in him. This was where he was meant to be.

 

As they slowly parted needing to fill their lungs with air, Jethro pulled Tony tightly to him sighing with complete contentment. 

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

“Yeah…it does.” Letting themselves get lost in the moment they never heard the knock on the door or the people entering their home until Abby couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

“Awwww. You both look so cute.”

 

“Abs?” They responded in unison as they turned to look at the door. Instead of seeing just Abby there was a small group of smiling faces and the smell of food.

 

Ducky stepped forward. “We certainly did not mean to intrude upon a private moment, though I must say it is quite refreshing to see the two of you so relaxed at home. We did however-“ gesturing to the group, “wish to wait with you and offer our support. Frankly the waiting was trying on all of us as we all wish to see Angel home where she belongs. So if you both could see your way to letting us sit with you...”

 

Tim added with a grin. “We brought a few bribes if that will help. Some Chinese, Thai and Greek.”

 

Stepping into the house a bit sedately Vance help up a large bag. “Dessert. The kids made cookies. Actually insisted on it. Seems that they had a lot of fun playing with DiNozzo during that protection detail, remember it quite fondly in fact and wanted to do what they could.”

 

Tony grinned shyly. “I just played and had some fun.”

 

As Vance walked in further he patted Tony on the shoulder. “It’s usually the little things that mean the most, just remember that.”

 

Fornell shook his head fondly at the group. “I brought beer.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “The good stuff or the crap you drink Toby?”

 

Rolling his eyes he grinned unrepentantly. “I splurged just for you.”

 

Jimmy walked in the door. “Not quite true Agent Fornell, the way I remember it is a bit different.”

 

Fornell snorted as he placed the bag down. “Semantics.” 

 

The two men watched the flurry of activity quietly with matching grins before joining them. Nothing else need be said, their friends were there for support and for that they were eternally grateful. The hours passed unnoticed with conversation and laughter filling the house until the phone ringing startled everyone. 

 

Tony pulled out his phone staring at it as if he’d never seen it before.

 

“Answer it Tony. Whatever the decision we’ll deal with it together.”

 

Nodding as he took a deep breath and answered the call.

 

“DiNozzo.”

 

“Yes Sir, your Honor, he’s right here.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

A smile lit up Tony’s face and there was no doubt what the decision had been.” Tony grabbed Jethro’s hand as he continued listening.

 

“Tomorrow afternoon is good your honor.”

 

“Right now, honestly in shock. But I guarantee when it hits me and I hold her again I will be smiling enough to light the Eastern Seaboard.”

 

“Thank you Sir, for everything.” Tony ended the call grabbing Jethro at the same time. “She’s ours.” They were unaware that the group was quietly leaving them to their celebration, thrilled that they were there to offer support for the call but they wanted the two men to have a private moment.

 

As they ended up on the porch, Abby pulled out her phone and made one call.

 

“Operation Princess is a go.” The excited squeals on the other end set the tone for them all.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony and Jethro had barely left the hospital since signing the adoption papers and that served the members of the baby squad quite well. Abby had turned into an organized whirling Tasmanian devil making sure that the newest member of the family had everything she could need and want. . Her pre-window shopping had everything lined up, picked out and ready to be purchased and picked up. Everything was stored at Ducky’s until they readied the room.

 

Her help consisted of Jimmy, Tim, Ducky, Vance, the nuns, Balboa and Jackson. He had kept his early arrival a secret and was staying with Ducky while they secretly readied the room for his granddaughter. It took one day to decorate the room with everyone working together on the painting and cleaning. Teamwork at its finest.

 

Two days before Christmas, the room was done.

 

Abby leaned back against Tim. “It’s perfect. You think they’re going to like it?”

 

“I think they’re going to love it. Tony is going to be beside himself.”

 

“Leroy is going to be amazed and relieved.”

 

“I agree. They have been so focused on getting her home they have yet to consider what she will need. This has been quite the experience.” Ducky ran his hand over the rocking chair they had found in the attic. “I hope this isn’t too much for Jethro.”

 

The older Gibbs shook his head. “Gonna take him back, but it will also hold the good memories and he’ll share them with that granddaughter of mine.”

 

Fornell grinned as he placed the ballerina bear in the chair. “Emily insisted that every little girl needs a ballerina bear. And before you ask, yes, she has one too now.”

 

Vance laughed. “Wrapped around your little finger.”

 

“Absolutely.” Fornell shook his head. “Damn puppy dog eyes.”

 

Abby giggled looking at Jack. “You ready to surprise them at the hospital? I have the album the Sisters made, a bag of baby goodies and a car seat. But…” An evil gleam was clearly seen in her eyes. “I want to play a little bit.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Yesterday they had been moved to a private room as Carissa progressed. It was a blessing as it gave them time to bond with her and learn her own little quirks. Sharon had remained her nurse and was thrilled to watch the two men with her charge.

 

Jethro was napping on the bed as Tony sat in the rocking chair feeding Carissa. Smiling down as she sucked the last drops of her bottle. “Are you sure you’re not a DiNozzo? You sure have my eating habits.” Placing her over his shoulder to burp he continued to talk.

 

“You are a very lucky little lady. You may have had a very rough beginning, but your daddy and I love you so much. And you have a very large family; lots of people who love you. Two grandfathers too. One of your aunts even bowls with nuns.”

 

“You also have a couple of very special guardian angels that I can guarantee are looking over you; Shannon and Kelly. You know how I know this?” He looked over at the sleeping form on the bed. “Because they loved that man there and he always carries them with him. And you have to be pretty special for that. You and I get to be a part of that.”

 

“Always.” Jethro said hoarsely.

 

“Damn, you should know that your daddy has some secret sniper sneaky skills.” Tony looked at Jethro. “Heard that huh?”

 

Jethro moved off the bed towards the two that now held his heart. “Glad I did too.” Placing a gentle kiss on her little head and one upon Tony’s lips. “We’re all pretty lucky.”

 

There was a quiet knock on the door before Abby opened it and peeked in. 

 

“How is she?” She whispered from her place at the door.

 

“Come on in. She just ate and is sleeping.” 

 

Abby walked over to them and smiled at the baby. “She’s already gotten so big and yet she is still so tiny.” She looked at the two smiling men. “When does she get to come home? And when do we get to find out her name?” Her eyes narrowing as she placed her hands on her hips.

 

At that moment Sharon walked in the room with fresh supplies for the new dads. “Here are some diapers for her Highness.” Smiling at Abby as she entered. “Hello dear. Here to gaze upon the Angel?”

 

“She is a beauty. These two will have their hands full when she starts dating.”

 

Tony chuckled as he gestured at Jethro. “I’m not worried. He’s perfected the death glare and we both carry guns. Add to that our crazy family with a myriad of skills and we haven’t a worry in the world.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Sharon grinned. “I am here to tell you that the doctors are ready to release her to go home. Her last blood work was perfect, she’s gained two ounces and doing beautifully. Plus as far as parents go you both have a great support system that includes a doctor. Are you ready?”

 

The look on the two men’s faces was priceless. In all their worrying and concern over her health, they had not given a thought to getting the home ready for her.

 

“Define ready?” Tony asked his shoulders slumping. “Been so worried about all the legal stuff and her health…”

 

“Me too, but we can do this. We’ll get some basic stuff and then make her room.” Jethro started thinking about all the stuff they would need immediately.

 

Abby walked to the door and let the group that had been waiting outside in. “We have a bit of a surprise for you both.”

 

“Dad! Weren’t expecting you for another couple of days.” 

 

Tony stood up and gestured to Jack to sit down. “I think it’s time you two met.” 

 

Jackson eagerly sat down in the chair grinning from ear to ear. “She’s a beauty. You two settled on a name, or are we just gonna call her baby girl?” 

 

Tony chuckled as he laid their daughter in her grandpa’s ready arms. “Jack, meet Carissa Anne Gibbs-DiNozzo.”

 

“Anthony that is a beautiful name. Anne after Jethro’s mother and if I am not mistaken Carissa means beloved does it not?”

 

“Right on all counts Duck.” Jethro watched his dad as he fell under her spell. 

 

“Your mother would have been thrilled. Would have loved Tony to bits too. Gibbs-DiNozzo huh? I like that. Maybe you should do something about you two…get hitched. Not like you two aren’t serious. It’s legal now.”

 

Jethro and Tony looked at each other and smirked. “Already in the works Jack. Jethro asked me to marry him and strangely enough I said yes.”

 

“Yes!!” Abby squealed quietly jumping up and down.

 

“Bout damn time, isn’t that right Carissa? Your daddies waited a long time to get together. Two stubborn fools if you ask me.” Jack placed a sweet kiss on her head. “And now we have you.” 

 

Stepping closer to Jack, Tony squeezed his shoulder. “Glad you’re here Jack. Nice surprise you coming before Christmas. We may have a bit of a problem though.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Problem?”

 

Jethro shifted his stance. “We may have forgotten a little detail in all the rush to get the adoption taken care of. Nothing we can’t handle.”

 

“What would that be Leroy?” Jackson was biting back a smile as his son squirmed.

 

‘A room for the baby…and baby stuff…and a whole lot of stuff I am sure I didn’t even know she needed.” Tony spouted. “We kinda , sorta forgot that.”

 

Abby couldn’t take it anymore. “Good thing we didn’t.”

 

Tony and Jethro blankly looked at the smirking faces surrounding them.

 

“All you need to do is bring the baby home. It’s a Merry Christmas-Congratulations It’s a Girl- because we love you both present. From all of us.” Abby reached in the bag and handed them the album the Sisters had put together with Tim’s help. “And knowing you both, the Sisters put an album together with pictures that Timmy found of Nicole so that you can show her someday her mommy.” 

 

Tony gently took the album and opened it as Jethro looked over his shoulder at the pictures Tim had managed to find of Nicole. They were through the years; from birth and her school years. Tony’s fingers gently traced the last picture of Nicole as he whispered. “We’ll love her and take care of her just like you wanted.”

 

Jethro seeing that Tony was overcome, spoke. “This is beautiful. Thank you Tim and the Sisters. It’s perfect.”

 

Tony looked up his eyes wet as he struggled to gain control. “All of you, thank you. Never did I expect all those years ago when I came to NCIS to find people that I would consider family, a man that I love more than the air I breathe and have a daughter. Never expected the acceptance from Jackson, especially after my own father’s reaction. It’s one hell of a bonus that I wouldn’t trade for the world.” He turned to Jethro at a loss for words.

 

“Can’t disagree with him; got more than I ever bargained for when a cocky Baltimore detective crossed my path. Thank you all for everything. Glad you’re all along for the ride.”

 

Vance chuckled. “Keep this up and you’ll lose your second ‘B’ for bastard status.”

 

“I could tell you some stories Leon, might even have some pictures of Leroy to go with them.” Jack smirked.

 

Jethro glared at his father and the rest struggled not to burst out laughing as Tony sent a pout towards Jack. 

 

“Don’t worry son. I got your back.”

 

“Thanks Jack.” Tony sent an evil smirk at Jethro.

 

“Dad, son. Call me dad. You’re family, have been for a while.” He watched as the younger man’s face lit up.

 

“Thanks dad.” Tony all but whispered.

 

“Well I do believe it’s time we take our leave and give this family a chance to settle.” Ducky walked over and pressed a kiss to Carissa’s tiny hand. “I shall return in the morning to check on you my dear, must make sure you get home in time for St. Nicholas to visit, it is your first Christmas after all.”

 

Tony grinned. “Christmas dinner is still at the house, so we expect to see all of you there. The kids too, Director. There is a lot to be celebrated.”

 

After a string of goodbyes and many baby kisses, the two men found themselves alone with their baby.

 

“Thank you Jet.” Tony’s eyes meeting Jethro’s. “Because of you I was ready for this…wanted it in fact. You were wrong all those years ago when you said I’d never find what I needed in your basement. I found everything, Jet and more.”

 

“Thanks for not giving up on me when I couldn’t see and then admit what I wanted. Can’t imagine my life without you Tone, and since you agreed to marry this slightly used bastard Marine, I never have to.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Their lips met sealing their words and cementing them for all eternity. It may have taken them a while to get where they were, but as is usually the case, they got there when they were ready.


End file.
